The Dragon's Tears
by SoberDylan
Summary: Bellatrix Black was always a complicated, passionate young woman. And someone of her calibre deserves a partner worthy of her. Bella's road to insanity and sadism is a long one, but one irreversibly intertwined with the Dark Lord; her Lord and lover. Bellatrix/LV, Bellatrix/other partners, Lucius/Narcissa, Andromeda/Ted.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story will contain torture, violence, graphic sex scenes, violent sex, rape, attempted rape. You have been warned. Any reviews criticising me for this content will be deleted. If you don't like it, don't read it.

That said, this story is about Bellatrix and the Dark Lord's relationship. It's a complicated one, and the characters will be explored more deeply than in the books. I find them both fascinating, and that despite their sadism and insanity and love of the Dark Arts, they still feel strongly about each other.

Hope you enjoy it.

These characters belong to J.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Bellatrix opened her dark eyes, looking up at the canopy of her four poster bed. Her messy curls were spread across the dark green pillows.

"Happy Christmas!"

Narcissa, already dressed immaculately in a baby blue dress that made her eyes sparkle, walked sedately over to her sister's bed and sat down. Her pale skin was glowing.

Bellatrix grunted, then shrieked as Andromeda came running in and pulled the covers off her.

"No, no, it's too early!"

"Wakey, wakey sister!" Andromeda said, jumping on Bellatrix' bed. Andromeda looked very similar to Bellatrix, with long, dark curly hair and dark eyes. Narcissa looked more like their mother, Druella Black nee Rosier. Bellatrix and Andromeda took after their father, Cygnus.

Bella groaned and got out of bed, reaching for her wand on the bedside table and moving the covers back in place, before turning on her two _annoying_ sisters.

"Get out and let me dress. Tell our dear parents that I shall be down shortly."

Narcissa and Andromeda shared a smirk before quickly hurrying out of the room as Bellatrix started to mutter curses under her breath.

Bellatrix dressed in her usual black before briefly considering doing her hair, then left the room and headed downstairs.

The family were assembled in the front parlour. Presents were piled under the tree by the window looking over the snowy grounds. As she entered the room, her Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion turned to appraise her. Her cousin Regulus sat on the sofa between them, his face pale.

"Merry Christmas family," bELLATRIX sang as she crossed to the tree and sat, cross legged. She turned to look at them expectantly. Andromeda was giggling softly at her beloved eldest sister, while Narcissa looked mildly amused. Cygnus and Druella looked exasperated.

"Bellatrix, did you even wash?" Druella said, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Now why would I do that?" Bella drawled, "when my natural musk is so pleasant?"

"Why don't we start opening presents?" Narcissa interrupted, glaring at Bella, who nodded.

They spent the morning opening presents. Bella got a pink set of robes from her aunt and uncle, but thankfully a book of Dark curses from Regulus. Her parents presented her with a set of diamonds from the family vault, new robes and a pile of gold transferred to her own personal vault. Narcissa gave her a writing set, complete with eagle feather quill and blood red ink. It was Andromeda's present that made her day, however.

She tore open the wrapping, as was her wont, to reveal a dark green dragon hide dress. It was form fitting and backless. Bellatrix looked up at Andromeda, smiling her thanks, before tucking the dress away before her parents or Narcissa saw it. They would not approve.

In the evening, they headed over to Malfoy Manor for the annual Malfoy Christmas party. A sit down dinner, followed by drinks and dancing. Bellatrix was seated between her fellow Slytherins Ava Selwyn and her fiancee Josiah Parkinson.

"When are you two joining the knot?" she asked.

"Next autumn," Ava answered, patting her dark hair to ensure it was still in place. She was a pretty girl, with wide green eyes and cute freckles. Josiah, on the other hand, was short with a slightly pug-like face.

Bella smirked. She would feel sorry for Ava if she were a compassionate person. Spotting Narcissa and Lucius across the table, she raised her glass to them before scraping her chair back and heading towards the dancefloor.

Arnoud Malfoy, Lucius' older brother, stood up from the table as he noticed the eldest Black girl get up. He admired her figure in the dark green formal robes she wore as he approached her.

"May I have this dance?"

The girl looked up at him through her long, curly lashes. She smirked and nodded, holding out her hand. He chuckled and wrapped her in his arms as they began a waltz.

"I believe we'll be brother and sister in law soon," Arnoud said as he twirled her around. Bella smiled widely.

"I'm ecstatic," she said dryly. "I can hardly wait; it will only be three years until Cissy finishes school."

Arnoud's eyes widened in realisation.

"Of course," he said, "you're in seventh year, not Narcissa. Have you not been promised to anyone yet?"

"My parents can find nobody willing," Bella confessed. "I'm too free with the curses at school. All of the boys are scared of me."

Arnoud chuckled. "So you don't seem to be the perfect pureblood wife. You don't wear the same clothes as the other girls, or do your hair, or smile..."

"Enough, Malfoy," she snapped. "

"I get the point. I'm happier this way. I'm not suited to marriage."

"Pity," he drawled. Bella rolled her eyes, and when the dance finished, moved away and snatched a glass of champagne from a passing waiter before slipping out of the room and finding a dark corner to wallow in.

His comments about her personal appearance had not hurt her, but they did make her feel slightly…self-conscious. Did everyone think this? She recalled the personal comments made by her family and friends over the years and sighed. She didn't take care of her appearance. Frankly, it wasn't her priority. She knew she looked good, and that her beauty was of the unkempt sort. Narcissa was the groomed one.

Perhaps she would wash her hair tomorrow, nonetheless. It couldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Attempted rape and violent sex and torture in this chapter.

These characters belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

"I don't want to!' Bellatrix screamed, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, running forwards and throwing herself onto her queen sized four poster bed. She buried her head in the soft pillows, sobs starting to shake her body.

She would pay for her outburst later.

Downstairs, Cygnus and Druella looked at each other, exasperated, before turning to their youngest daughter Narcissa, who was sipping Earl Grey tea demurely, her eyes downcast.

Cygnus cleared his throat.

"Narcissa dear, would you speak to Bella? Make her see sense?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"You don't understand, do you?" she said, setting her cup down firmly. "You've ordered her to marry the most odious boy in Hogwarts. I've accepted my marriage because it's to Lucius Malfoy. He's handsome, polite, and already in love with me. Bella hasn't been so lucky. I would react the same way."

Druella smirked.

"I must say I agree," she drawled. "I was lucky our parents were good friends. I remember being quite smug, and rubbing it in to some of the other girls. My sister had to marry Ridar Goyle after all."

Cygnus winced and nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Narcissa, I'll take your comments on board."

Bellatrix dried her tears and sat up, sliding off the dark green silk bedspread and crossing to the wardrobe. She pulled off her robes and stripped down to her underwear, before flipping through her clothes until she found what she wanted. She chuckled and pulled it out, crossing over to the mirror.

Bellatrix unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the ground, then slid into the dark green dragon skin dress. It was low cut at the back, hence the lack of bra, and even plunged in front, showing her generous cleavage. It was tight fitting, emphasising her curves. She slid a garter up her thigh and slid her wand into it. There was nowhere else to put it.

Then she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face, with its creamy complexion, always looked disgruntled. It was her natural expression. She twirled her fingers in the messy curls that reached down her back and nodded. Then she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her black dragon hide high heeled boots.

When Druella knocked on Bellatrix's door twenty minutes later, the door swung open, revealing an empty room.

Bellatrix arrived at the party, reaching for a shot of Firewhisky as soon as she excited the fireplace. There were always several parties over the Christmas period, and this one at Malfoy Manor was no exception. All of the Slytherin sixth and seventh years were present, and several students from Durmstrang. She spotted Lucius at the entrance to the library and suppressed a smirk. Her sister's fiancé was a pathetic pretty boy, but at least he loved her. _She_ would have a happy marriage. Her eyes slid to the man next to Lucius and her stomach clenched in sudden desire. He was tall, dark haired and pale, and he exuded an inordinate amount of Dark magic. Bella gasped, her pupils dilating.

As if he sensed her reaction, the man turned to look at her, and Bella saw that his eyes were dark red. She met them unflinchingly and a triumphant smile transformed her usually sulky face. The man chuckled, and walked towards her. Lucius stared at Bella, a strange expression on his face.

Was he jealous?

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," the young man said, his eyes travelling up and down Bellatrix's body slowly. She shivered.

"Bellatrix Black," she said, proudly lifting her chin. "And you are?"

He smiled, white teeth flashing.

"I'm Lord Voldemort."

Narcissa dressed in her usual white, twisting her light hair up into an elegant bun. She twisted her body in the mirror and smiled, satisfied. She was just preparing to leave for Lucius' party when her mother entered her room.

"Bella's gone," Narcissa said, taking one look at her mother's face.

"Yes?" Druella asked.

"I imagine to the same place I'm heading to. When she's stressed she likes a party."

Druella sighed and sat on the edge of Narcissa's bed.

"I don't want her to marry Lestrange," she confessed. "The boy is handsome, yes, but I've heard the stories. I hope your father will change his mind, but I wouldn't hold out for it."

Narcissa nodded.

"I'll see what I can do tonight."

She kissed her mother goodbye and headed for the fireplace.

Bella took a seat in the leather armchair in the Malfoy library and looked across at Lord Voldemort, who was leaning against the desk.

"Well, you wished to talk privately?" she asked, trying to hide the spontaneous smile that kept spreading across her face. The man made her nervous.

"Bellatrix, how do you feel about Muggles?" he asked.

Bella scoffed. 'I hate them. Dirty pigs."

He chuckled. "And Dark magic?"

Bella looked down. Those two questions were enough for her to draw some conclusions. Over the last few months, several Muggle-borns had been killed violently with Dark magic. Witnesses reported seeing a few strangers in dark cloaks with masks. Was he one of them?

"I think you can already sense how I feel about that," she said, "just as I can sense how much you love the Dark."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Clever girl," he said. "The wizarding world has become rife with Muggle-borns, with purebloods expected to accept them into society. They dilute the blood when they marry into our society, leaving purebloods with a smaller gene pool to marry into. Leading, perhaps to your aunt and uncle choosing to marry each other, despite being first cousins?"

Bellatrix scowled. "And thus passing on the Black insanity to their sons."

"And, by all accounts, you," Voldemort said snidely, watching as Bella's cheeks flushed.

"Minor torture does not constitute insanity," she snapped.

Voldemort stood up and walked over to Bella, placing his hands on the sides of her chair and leaning in so they were face to face.

"I've heard many things about you, Miss Black, and all suit my purposes. I'm offering you a position within my ranks. You will be given free reign to torture, my dear, if that is what you wish. I plan to take over the wizarding world. Plant fear as Lord Voldemort, so that the public lost trust in the Minister, and then replace him with a puppet who will reinvent the Ministry for our purposes. Muggle-borns will be exiled. We will let them die out and strengthen the existing bloodlines."

Bellatrix sighed.

"My father has arranged a marriage with Rudolphus Lestrange," she whispered. "If you want the bloodlines strengthened, do we all need to marry?"

Lord Voldemort pulled backwards and crossed to the other side of the room.

"My dear Bella, I don't want you tied down in a traditional marriage. Besides, Rudolphus should never have anyone under his control. He is a great asset as a follower, but with power, he becomes sadistic."

Bella stood, her heart beating fast.

"How will you stop it?"

Voldemort turned to her.

"The name I told you is secret. It is the name of a Dark Lord, my persona. I have to be able to spread influence with another name. One that will allow me to rise politically. That name is Marvolo Gaunt."

Bella nodded.

"Before we go any further, I would like to say that I am with you. I believe fervently in your ideals, and do not need the assurance that I can torture in order to follow you. You insult me by implying that will lend me to your cause. Let us rid this world of Mudbloods together."

Voldemort smiled and moved closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek as he kissed her forehead. It wasn't romantic, but almost spiritual.

"Then kneel," he commanded. She did so, her stomach clenching again as she realised she was at the height of his crotch. He chuckled and stepped backwards, reaching for her arm and pressing his wand to it.

"My followers bear my mark. I will use it to summon you when I have need of you. You must always come when you feel the burn of the Mark."

Bella nodded, then bit her lip hard as pain coursed through her. She watched, fascinated, as a black shape started to take form on her white forearm. As the pain intensified, she threw her head back and laughed hysterically.

When it stopped, she was on all fours on the carpet. She sat up and looked at her arm. A serpent, writhing. She smiled at it.

"I am fascinated by your reaction. Screams are the usual," the Dark Lord commented.

"The Darkness of it, it's viscous, sensual,' she almost moaned. And with that, the Dark Lord pulled her to her feet and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth, allowing him access as caressed her tongue with his. He pulled away too quickly, red eyes burning, and snarled, pushing her away.

Bella understood, but she felt he was wrong.

"Dark magic is seductive, my Lord. It makes us lose control. After all, we need anger to cast curses. We have to want to cause pain. That requires feelings. Lust is a drive as strong as Dark magic. It's not…weak."

The Dark Lord turned to her, his eyes fixed on her flushed lips, dark, expressive eyes and heaving breasts.

"You are dismissed, Bella. I will sort out the situation with Rodolphus." He turned away, and Bella, her whole body aching with desire, left the room.

Lucius, his arm wrapped around a glowing Narcissa, raised his glass to her as she exited. She nodded, her eyes glancing towards his covered forearm and back to his face. He smiled, then looked back at Narcissa, adoration evident in his face as he pressed his lips to hers reverently. Narcissa smiled, then noticed Bellatrix across the room. She raised an eyebrow at her sister's attire, then excused herself from Lucius and came over.

"Bella dear, I knew you'd be here, but I didn't expect you to be wearing…that."

Bella scowled.

"Enough with the patronising attitude. Have you forgotten you're two years younger than me? I appreciate you seem to have everything you wish for. Ethereal, classic beauty, a devoted fiancé and loving parents. You forget I'd rather be me. Dark, seductive and yes, a little crazy."

She turned and walked away from her sister, heading outside. When she saw Rodolphus alone, smoking a cigar, she tried to backtrack, but he had already seen her.

"My dear fiancee, please join me. I was just about to find a blonde to take upstairs, but I don't mind if you wish to take her place. It is, after all, your right."

Bellatix slid her skirt up her leg. Rodolphus watched, entranced at first, but took a step back when she drew out her wand, caressing it gently.

"Lestrange, you know I have no wish to marry you. If my father insists, I will, but our marriage will only be in name."

"You know that can't be," he snarled. "We have to provide an heir, further the bloodline. It is our duty as purebloods."

"The only way you will get me in your bed is by force," Bellatrix hissed.

"Well, if I must," he snapped, walking towards her and grabbing her wand arm, snatching her wand from her and throwing it away. Bella whimpered as he pulled her into an alcove and pressed her against the wall, pressing his weight against her. Her wrists were pinned to her sides, but she flailed her legs furiously. He pressed his rough lips against hers, and smirking, she opened her mouth and when his tongue inevitably forced entrance, bit it off.

He howled in pain as his tongue fell from his mouth and flopped uselessly on the ground. Bella pushed him away and he fell on his back. She turned and ran, leaving him there.

She didn't notice two red eyes watching her exit.


End file.
